


Dean Winchester Has Left The Building

by fianllyclean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Centric, Dean Winchester has multiple personalities, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Sam Hallucinates, mainly because i love dean a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fianllyclean/pseuds/fianllyclean
Summary: Dr. Crowley and Dr. Ellen Harvelle have their work set out for them when police bring Sam and Dean Winchester to their institution.OrThe one where Dean has multiple personalities, Sam has hallucinations, Castiel has a crush on Dean but doesn't think it's obvious (it is), Lucifer and Michael are trying to kill each other half the time, Gabriel is plotting to murder Zachariah and Raphael, Crowley is ready to retire, and Ellen doesn't get paid enough for this.





	1. The Winchester Files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Crowley and Doctor Harvelle's notes on the Winchester brothers.

**Doctor:** Crowley

 

 **Patient:** Winchester, Dean

 

 **Born:** 24 January, 1979

 

 **From** **:** Lawrence, Kansas

 

 **Occupation:** None; Patient claims that he is a "hunter"

 

 **Medications:** Sertraline, Venlafaxine, Citalopram, Alprazolam, Buspirone, Mellaril

 

 **Notes:**   _Dean Winchester was administered on June 3rd, 2011, along with his brother, Sam Winchester. They were brought here after their many murder trials; the judge had deemed the brothers mentally unstable. Over_ _the past six years, I have concluded that Dean has Multiple Personality Disorder, now known as Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID). DID is a serve condition in which two or more distinct identities, or personality states, are present in-and alternately take control of-an individual. Dean has several personalities, yet I believe that there are still a few I have not encountered. I have noticed that almost all of the alters are easily triggered by any mention of his father. I do not know what John did do to Dean, but he clearly is one of the major reasons why Dean has this disorder. Dean also suffers from anxiety and depression._

**_Personality 1: Dean_ **

_I believe that this is Dean's core personality. I first met Dean the first night he was here in his room. Dean is extremely shy, and if you try to even reach out to him, he will flinch and almost throw himself away from you. Of the time I have spent with him, he is almost always curled up in a ball and retreats to the corner of the room, back against the wall. Dean talks to himself, very quietly, but there have been a few times where I have been able to talk to him. In our few conversations, he has mentioned not wanting to go back to Hell, being a burden to his family, not taking care of Sam, and someone named Alastair. Dean can be brought out if his father, John Winchester, is mentioned in anyway, if one of his alters (personalities) disappear, if a situation is too overwhelming, or if Sam convinces one of the stronger alters to let him talk to Dean. He does not deal with the other patients well; if they are in the same room as him, he will run into him room or Sam's. Dean is one of the weaker personalities, even though he is the core one, because he will only appear for a few hours before another personality takes over._

**_Personality 2: "Dean"_ **

_This personality is the strongest of Dean's personalities. "Dean" is the alter who is around the most. "Dean" is loud and rude, always looking for a fight, and honestly just a disaster. Although, he is protective of his brother, and will always be around him. I met "Dean" the morning after his first night here, on June 4th, 2011. From our therapy sessions, I have learned that he has been around since Dean turned fourteen, which makes him the oldest personality. "Dean" has told me about the demons, ghosts, monsters, and other creatures that he and Sam have fought since they were kids, and that is why he is "in the looney bin" because no one believes him. When I've asked him about his parents, he has either screamed in my face or sulked before walking off. One time, though, he mumbled "John hurt me." However, if asked about his brother, he will go on and on about how much he loves Sam, and has even said some appalling things about what they do when no one is around. "Dean" doesn't get along with many people outside of Sam, and will often get into fights with Ruby or Zachariah. If "Dean" is not present, he is brought out if one of the alters is hurt, if someone hurts Sam, or if one of the other alters hears "John."_

**_Personality 3: Jensen_ **

_Jensen is one of the other stronger alters, however he does not come out very often. I first encountered Jensen on August 1st, 2012. I was in the middle of one of Dean's therapy sessions when "Dean" went quiet suddenly and his eyes glazed over before he started blinking rapidly. That was the first time I had seen how Dean's personalities change from one to the other. Jensen was confused when I first talked to him, but then I discovered that he believed he was an actor. Jensen informed me that he was on a television show called "Supernatural," and that he played a character named "Dean Winchester." He is almost the complete opposite of "Dean," but will get very upset if the other patients ridicule "Dean" in front of him. I am not aware of when Jensen became a personality, but I do believe he is a rather new one, even if he is one of the stronger ones. If Jensen is present, he usually will be in control for several days. I am not aware what causes Jensen to take control, besides any mention of John, but I think one of his triggers is if a TV is on, as he has taken control when the news was on before._

**_Personality 4: Shifty_ **

_"I'm 'Shifty.'" That is what "Dean" had told me on January 21st, 2013 when he walked into my office. Shifty only talks about Dean and will often tell me about Dean's thoughts, but has never made it clear that he is aware of any of the personalities. He only appears when he is in my office, the reason for that is unknown to me, and is generally calm. However, he has gotten violent with me when I have asked about Sam, which is rather strange since the two brothers are disturbingly close. Shifty is not a strong nor weak alter, but I see him the majority of the time in Dean's therapy sessions. Shifty has seemingly disappeared on several occasions; I am unsure as to why he leaves._

**_Personality 5: Ben_ **

_Ben first appeared on May 19th, 2013. Ben will only take control in the rec. room, where the patients are allowed to be together, and is always terribly violent. He has tried to kill patients before and will have to be sedated in order for another personality to take control. Ben claims he has an identical twin named Alec, and that they escaped a facility called Manticore because they did not want to be controlled. He has also told me that they were trained to be assassins and/or soldiers. Ben is not triggered by mentions of John, but will take over if one of the alters hears gunshots or screaming. Ben is one of the weaker alters, as he will only be present for a few hours._

**_Personality 6: Leviathan_ **

_Leviathan is perhaps the most confusing alter. I am not aware when Leviathan originally emerged, but they slowly became an alter after Shifty disappeared for several months. At first, it seemed like Leviathan was similar to Ben- a violent sociopath. However, it soon seemed like they were cycling through all of Dean's alters, but just slightly changing them. Eventually, Leviathan became simply creepy and would stare at me with the smile of a serial killer. The reason why I am calling Leviathan "they," is because Leviathan gets angered when called anything else. They would disappear for months at a time, before going through the personalities again and then becoming ominous before disappearing again. I do not know what triggers Leviathan to be present, but the other personalities are afraid of them because they "want to get rid of us and kill everyone here."_

**_Personality 7: Dena_**

_This personality is perhaps the weakest one, as she only is in control for a couple minutes, rarely even an hour. I met Dena for the first time on June 10th, 2014. I do not know very much about Dena, except that she is very frantic and seems to be obsessed with finding something. Sam told me that Dena has been on of Dean's personalities since 2005, and first showed up sometime after Dean had picked him up from Stanford to find their father. Dena appears to show up randomly, and Dean will usually be in control after she leaves._

**_Personality 8: Unknown_ **

_When Dean's personality changes from one to the other, I've seen a personality that comes through that is almost childlike. I first truly encountered this alter on December 23, 2015. This alter will cling to Sam the whole time they are present, and is afraid to be around anyone other than him. I have yet to discover what triggers the particular alter to come out._

 

 

 **Doctor:** Ellen Harvelle

 

 **Patient:** Winchester, Sam

 

 **Born:** 2 May, 1983

 

 **From:** Lawrence, Kansas

 

 **Occupation:** None; Patient said that he is a "hunter"

 

 **Medications:** Haldol, Thorazine, Risperidone, Olanzapine, Alprazolam, Buspirone, Mellaril

 

 **Notes:**   _Sam Winchester was administered on June 3rd, 2011, along with his brother, Dean Winchester. Both brothers were brought in after their murder trails; the judge ruled that they were mentally unstable. During the past six years, I have confirmed that Sam suffers from psychosis. Psychosis is characterized by an impaired relationship with reality. In Sam's case, he has hallucinations, is occasionally depressed, over sleeps, has anxiety (sometimes severe), and has delusions of paranoia. Sam has stated that he has hallucinations of his mother, Mary, and his dead girlfriend, Jessica, burning on the ceiling and sometimes sees Dean burning too. He also says that he sees some of the monsters and/or demons that he has killed, and that they taunt him._ _Sam also witnesses his father, John, and often hears him yelling at him even if he cannot see him. I have noticed that Dean will always be the one to make Sam come back to reality._

**_John_ **

_I first saw Sam hallucinating on June 4th, 2011, the day after he was brought in. Sam was seeing his father, and it appeared that they were having an argument, as Sam was yelling and seemed rather angry. I believed Sam's hallucinations of John were triggered by anyone even saying the name "John," but Sam told me that there is nothing that triggers them. He says that he will often see his father, but he usually does not interact with him because they typically only fight. If they are fighting, Dean will always pull Sam away from his hallucination and calm him down fairly quickly._

**_Mary and Jessica_ **

_Sam explained to me that he had been seeing Jessia, his deceased girlfriend, burning on the ceiling ever since he had left Stanford. He said that is how she actually died, not from some kind of electrical problem. Sam also says the same for his mother, and that he started seeing her after he got his soul back. When he has these hallucinations, they will start with drops of blood falling onto him, and when he looks up, he will see one of them on fire. Sam will stare at it until Dean grabs him._

**_Dean_ **

_I first observed Sam having a hallucination of his brother on December 16th, 2012. It was during one of our therapy sessions and Sam started talking to Dean, who was not in the room with us. I asked Sam if he aware that Dean was not there, he said that he did know that, but sometimes he would forget that Dean is not actually there. Sam has said that he hallucinates Dean when they aren't together; the reason for this is that Sam needs Dean around him to be safe, and if he isn't with him, Sam will have hallucinations of his brother._

_**Others**   
_

_Over the span of the past years, I have seen Sam hallucinate many people/things that are not reoccurring (for example, John is a reoccurring hallucination), and he refuses to talk about them. When asked why he won't talk about them, he'll sulk and say, "cause I don't want to." I believe this is only making his hallucinations worsen; even his medication is not keeping the hallucinations at bay. However, Sam has told Dean about them, but Dean rarely tells me anything about them because "I don't want to break Sammy's trust."_


	2. How to Get Put In Kansas State Institution 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Sam and Dean as they grew up, and the reasons why they were put in an institution.

_Sam and Dean Winchester were screwed basically since the beginning. Their mom, Mary, died when they were young- Dean was four and Sam was just six months old. Soon after her death, John was convinced that what killed her was not an electrical problem like the police had said- no, it was a demon. He began researching demons, almost obsessively, and acquired a leather bound journal to put all the information he found on it; this journal would later become one of his sons' prized possessions. However, as John became obsessed with finding the demon that he believed the killed his wife, it had fallen on his_ _older son, Dean, to take care of Sam._

_Many of Dean's memories from when he was young are of taking care of his younger brother. Changing his diaper, giving his baths, feeding him; all the things John should have been doing. And many of Sam's memories from when he was a kid are of Dean taking of him; not his father._

_Because Dean always had to take care of Sam since their dad didn't, he never really had a childhood. Dean never truly got to be a child. But just because he didn't get to be a kid doesn't mean Sammy couldn't be one. Dean made sure that his younger brother got the childhood he deserved- he had to take care of Sam. That was his one job in life- to keep Sam safe._

_After Mary died, John became an alcoholic, and when Dean was six, he started to abuse him. At first it was slaps across the face, pinches on the arm, kicks on the shins. But it soon escalated; the slaps became punches, the pinches became shards of glass, the kicks became beatings. Dean took it all- he had to protect Sammy no matter what. It didn't matter how hard his father hit him; nothing mattered except that Sam was okay._

_So while Dean was being throw around like a rag doll by their father, Sam was able to grow up normally. Well, as normal as he could with an obsessive alcoholic as a father who made them change school after school after school._ _Sam was used to being picked on at their new schools; it happened every time. All the other kids thought he was weird, not that he blamed them, but it still hurt. Sam knew Dean always made friends at their new schools, and he would get jealous. Growing up, he thought he was jealous because Dean had friends and he didn’t. But the older he got, he realized that he was jealous because Dean wasn’t his. Sam tried to push his feeling for his brother down, and he managed to in middle school and most of high school, but it became too much._

_However, while repressing his feelings, he noticed things about Dean. How he acted differently around his friends than he did around him. Sam thought it was like he was almost two separate people, but he dismissed the thought; his brother was just trying to fit in. He also noticed Dean would shy away from their father, almost flinching when John came near him. That made Sam wonder what their dad was doing to Dean, but he kept quiet because he didn’t want to upset his older brother._

_Sam did upset Dean when he ran off to Flagstaff, Arizona and he vividly remembers how broken and just sad Dean looked when he came home. The night he returned, he decided he couldn’t take it anymore. He kissed his brother. Unknown to Sam, Dean had been crushing on his little brother ever since Sam started high school. Neither of them would forget that night; that’s when their own journey began._

_Sam upset Dean when he left to go to Stanford, but he also upset his father. The two had never gotten along; they always pushed each other the wrong way. They had arguments all the time, which only caused Dean’s beatings to get worse because his father was so pissed off. The day Sam left, John told him to never come back home. After his father said that, Sam looked at Dean and his heart broke. Sam will always remember the look on Dean’s face- how terrified and miserable he looked and how tears were running down his face. Sam didn’t kiss Dean goodbye, he would’ve, but he just couldn’t. John was there and he knew if he did that he wouldn’t leave. Sam just had to get out._

_After Sam left, Dean was broken. So broken, that he became three different people- his true self, “Dean,” and Dena. He was spilt into jagged pieces and he couldn’t get himself back together. And to make it worse, John rarely spoke to him except to curse him out and scream at him while he did unspeakable things to his oldest son. Dean sometimes thought he was never going to escape John, and that one day his father would have enough and just snap- killing him without remorse. While John was on hunts, Dean tried to contact Sam- he called him, emailed him, texted him, he even wrote a fucking letter to his brother, but Sam never answered. That’s what killed Dean the most._

_They both knew their relationship was wrong on every level, but Dean never thought that Sam would stop talking to him. It hurt so much; his baby brother just left him and he was left with their father, and he was just so alone. Dean tried to kill himself once, a week after Sam left, but John had caught him and he didn’t try to again after that. So one day Dean drove to Sam’s apartment and snuck in, and everything changed after that._

_The first night they were together, after getting rid of the ghost, they had sex for the first time in the back of the Impala. It was slow and hot and just perfect. Since then, Dean had a growing appreciation for car sex and Sam always teased him about it. During their “road trip” after Jess died, Sam learned the truth about his brother. Dean told him everything about what their father did to him and how he had different personalities in order to deal with the pain. Sam was shocked when he found out, but after Dean’s confession he made a vow to himself that he would always take care of his brother; just like Dean had done for him._

_When Dean had told his younger brother his secrets, he made Sam tell him his. Sam revealed that he had hallucinations; he’d been having them ever since he left for Stanford. He would see John, and after Jess died in the fire, he saw her on the ceiling, and he even began to see Mary too. This worried Dean, but Sam told him that he knew that they weren’t real and that as long as they were together he would be fine._

_Before they were found guilty for several counts of murder, Dean’s violent personalities, Leviathan and Ben, were around often, and Sam didn’t know what to do. Sam was concerned his brother would hurt someone, but he was more worried that Dean would hurt himself. Sam knew about Dean’s suicide attempt after he left, and he had walked in on many more after Dean came back from Hell and when he came back from the cage. It hurt Sam to see his brother so depressed and so broken, but what made it worse was that he couldn’t do anything. However, Dean told him that it wasn’t him trying to hurt himself, that is was his alters, but they both knew his alters were him and he did want to end his life._

_Dean never did end his life, obviously, but there was only one reason- Sam. Even though they were both adults, Dean still felt the need to take care of Sam and protect him from everything, even if Sam insisted he could take care of himself. While Sam did do a better job at self care than Dean did, the brothers knew that they couldn’t take care of themselves alone- they needed each other. So when the judge said that they would be put in Kansas State Institution, the brothers couldn’t have been happier._


	3. Dean Doesn’t Like Group Therapy (Or Ruby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to group therapy and has a (not so) great time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This chapter is really short because I was too lazy to write more lol. (Also sorry for not updating for several months, I forget about the stuff I post on here)

"Hey, Dean. How you feeling?" Charlie walked into her patient's room, expecting to see him in bed still. But he wasn't; Dean had a giant sharpie (Charlie didn't even know they made ones that large) in his hand and was drawing on the wall. "Where's Sammy?" Charlie sighed, of course he was asking for his brother. She had figured out early on that the brothers, well to put it bluntly, were obsessed with each other. "Sam is in hallway waiting for you, Dean." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Dean dropped the sharpie on the ground and bolted out of his room- tried to anyway. Charlie had grabbed his arm and looked Dean in the eyes. "Before you go, you need tell me why you’re drawing on the walls, _again_.” The man sighed and muttered something about keeping demons and angels out before leaving his room.

  
To no one’s surprise, Dean had pushed Sam against wall and was kissing him aggressively (this happened almost every morning). “Okay boys, break it up!” Jo and Charlie had to pull Dean off of his brother and drag both of them to the common room. “We’ll be back with your breakfast in a few minutes, please don’t do anything stupid.” Jo said and went to the kitchen with Charlie. “Hey kiddos, what’s up?” Sam and Dean sat across from Castiel and his nurse, Gabriel. While Gabriel wasn’t a patient himself, he had become friends with many of the patients in the institution. (He needed to talk to more people his stupid co-workers and it kept him busy.)

  
“They got rid of all the wards on my wall yesterday, so I had to redraw all of them! Don’t they know how much time it takes?” While Dean ranted about not being able to have “proper protection” in his room, Sam and Castiel were having a lengthy discussion about the Mark of Cain. “I heard some of the demons, particularly Ruby and Meg, are planning to give the mark to Dean.” “Why the hell would they-” “Shut up and eat.” Jo and Charlie set the brothers’ breakfast in front of them and Dean was quickly devouring his food. Charlie found it very amusing and mused that Dean would be “the best competitive eat ever.”

  
After breakfast, Dean had to go to his group therapy session. “Group A” consisted of Dean (duh), Lucifer, Ruby, Becky, and their counselor, Chuck. Dean _hated_ group therapy, and would’ve hid in his room if it Charlie hadn’t manhandled him to it. The five sat in a circle, and the only one who looked like they didn’t want to kill themselves was Chuck. “How has everyone’s mornings been so far?” Surprise, surprise, none of the patients said a word and Chuck sighed. “Okay, Dean let’s start with you. Is there anything bothering you currently?”

  
“Yeah something actually is, _Ruby_.” “What the hell are you talking about? I haven’t said anything about you for two days!” “Well a little birdie told me you wanted to give _me_ the Mark of Cain!” “Oh, so you still trust everything your angel tells you? Why don’t you tell him his feathery ass can fuck himself!” “Enough!” The two went quiet when Chuck yelled, and Dean left the room quickly, not bothering to stop after Chuck told him to come back.

”Okay, well hopefully tomorrow will be better, guys.”


End file.
